AMOR PLATÓNICO
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Tenía la esperanza de que con los años, nuestra falsa relación pudiera volverse una de verdad, pero tú no me viste del mismo modo que yo y creí que nunca más iba amar a alguien más del mismo modo en que te amé, pero como si fuera un ángel enviado del Cielo, apareció aquella persona que me hizo ver que la vida sigue y que con el tiempo, ocupó el lugar que tuviste en mi corazón.


**AMOR PLATÓNICO**

 **Buenas noches de nuevo damas y caballeros de fan ficción. ¿Cómo han pasado el Día de San Valentín? ¿Han tenido la fortuna de tener a su media naranja junto a ustedes para gozarlo como debe ser? ¿O son como yo y de nuevo están solitos-as sin nadie especial a su lado? (Me acurrucó en un rincón meciéndome lentamente abrazando mis piernas y encima de mi cabeza hay una pequeña nube negra que suelta gotas de lluvia que se combinan con mis lágrimas)**

 **Dejando de lado esa etapa de emotivo llorón, muchas felicidades a toda persona que tuvo la suerte de tener a ese alguien especial a su lado y espero algún día salir del rincón y también estar junto a aquella persona que se gane mi corazón y que me dé el suyo (Mis ojos brillan de manera esperanzadora)**

 **Como lo habrán visto en el Sumary este fic gira en torno al loquillo paranoico favorito de todos, Tweek naturalmente, y su interés romántico sobre cierta persona que estoy seguro hará que más de uno ponga de: "¡¿Pero qué carajos?!" se los aseguro ;D**

 **Empecemos. South Park… bueno, ya saben lo que siempre pongo en esta parte ¿No?**

Nada mejor para iniciar un nuevo, monótono y aburrido día en el pueblo de South Park que tomar una deliciosa y humeante taza de café por parte de la única cafetería que hay: Tweek Bros, que les dará a los ciudadanos las energías suficientes para afrontar los posibles nuevos obstáculos que se les impondrán en frente y no caer a medio camino por el cansancio o simple y llana pereza.

-Buenos días, oficial Barbrady- saludó cortésmente Richard, el dueño del lugar, al torpe e inepto policía de gafas negras que acaba de pasar por la puerta haciendo sonar la campanita de esta -¿Quiere lo de siempre?- le preguntó luego de que tomara asiento.

-Sí, por favor- accedió. El otro sacó de un cajón un… ¿Gato? Con el que le dio una fuerte y sonora bofetada que le volteó la cara -gracias…- le pagó y se fue sobándose su hinchada mejilla derecha.

-Disculpe, señora- unas mujeres le hablaron a la esposa de Richard, Elizabeth, que gentilmente les había traído los pastelillos que pidieron -¿Es cierto que el chico que valientemente reconoció ser gay junto a su pareja cuando era niño trabaja aquí y es su hijo?- quisieron saber con todo interés.

-¡Por supuesto, por supuesto! Si quieren puedo llamarlo para que él personalmente las atienda- esto las entusiasmó mucho y casi gritaron como colegiadas -¡Tweek, cariño! Aquí hay un par de señoritas que quieren conocerte- llamó a su hijo, pero no obtuvo respuesta -¿Tweek? ¿Estás bien?- fue hasta él para ver que le pasaba.

Su retoño, un joven que ya casi es adulto, alto, flaco, de desordenado cabello rubio, camisa mal abotonada y leves ojeras, tiene la cara apoyada en una mano y el codo está encima de la barra desde la que se atiende a los clientes. Sus ojos verde oliva estaban enfocados en un punto fijo de lugar e indicaban que se encontraba muy metido en sus pensamientos, como si estuviera dejando volar su imaginación hasta niveles más allá del Nirvana.

Soltó un suspiro haciendo el clásico y MUY trillado batido de pestañas a medida que la sonrisa que adornaba su cara aumentaba dejando al descubierto sus perfectos dientes blancos y que pusiera una expresión graciosa de bobo perdidamente enamorado.

¿Quién es la persona responsable de que se ponga así? Si se sigue la dirección de su mirada se puede descubrir que las responsables eran dos mujeres mucho mayores que él. Una es baja, gorda y pelirroja que hablaba animadamente con la otra que es alta, delgada y cabello castaño corto siendo esta última el objeto que opacaba toda su atención.

¿Acaso el corazón del joven Tweek latía por una mujer que podría ser su madre? ¿Cómo es posible algo así? ¿Qué le pasó para llegar a este punto? Pues verán, resulta ser que…

-¡TWEEK!- dio un salto en su lugar asustado por el grito que le dedico su madre y casi se cayó al piso si no fuera porque se sujetó de la barra y se llevó una mano al corazón que latía con la potencia del motor de auto de carreras -¿Qué no habías escuchado? Te estaba diciendo que unas clientas querían conocerte. ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Estabas intentando encontrar tu Centro de nuevo en horas de trabajo? Te habíamos dicho que no puedes hacerlo aquí ya que entonces no serás capaz de atender a los clientes- le llamó la atención como si él todavía fuese un niño chiquito.

-¡GAH! Pe-perdón mamá, es que me distraje un momento. ¡Por favor no te enojes y no me vendas como esclavo! No quiero terminar siendo el sirviente de un viejo pervertido que me use como un objeto para satisfacer sus inmundos placeres sexuales y que me dejará tirado en la calle cuando me haya roto el culo un sinfín de veces para que otros degenerados abusen de mí ¡ESO SERÍA MUCHA PRESIÓN GAH!- de inmediato usó su aptitud paranoica que tanto lo caracteriza como si hace unos momentos no hubiese estado soltando un chorro de babas por esa mujer.

-Ya, ya. Sabes que ni locos venderíamos a nuestro único hijo y al que amamos con todo nuestro corazón- intento calmarlo -además, el dinero que los clientes nos dan para poder conocerte es mucho más del que conseguiríamos si te vendiéramos como esclavo- este intento fallido de broma solo lo volvió a asustar -así que ve y atiende a las señoras. No se te olvide esbozar esa encantadora sonrisa que les hace ablandar más sus bolsillos.

-Muy bien, mamá- se puso lo más firme posible, y antes de ir hasta esas tipas, miró un momento a la que acaparaba toda su atención que ya se había parado de su asiento para irse con su amiga pelirroja -Oh… adiós de nuevo, señora Marsh- soltó un suspiro ahora tristeza y cabizbajo.

Por más loco que esto suene, Tweek Tweak estaba enamorado de Sharon Marsh, esposa del cabeza hueca de Randy Marsh y madre de su irritable hija mayor Shelli y de Stanley que a su vez es compañero del rubio y es una de las adultas menos brutas y absurdas del pueblo de South Park.

¿Qué circunstancias lo llevaron a él a fijarse de ese modo de la más sabia de los Marsh? Para responder a esto debemos viajar al pasado, remontándonos a la época en la que él era un niño.

Todo comenzó cuando unas chicas asiáticas locas amantes del Yaoi lo emparejaron con el gruñón y antipático de Craig Tucker afirmando que juntos conforman la pareja más adorable que pueda existir, y por si fuera poco, las demás personas daban por hecho de que en verdad eran gays y los admiraban del "gran valor" que poseían al reconocer su noviazgo y orientación en frente de todos y haciéndole frente a las posible represalias que eso conllevaría.

De muy mala gana ambos tuvieron que fingir ser pareja y sacrificar su dignidad para que todos estuvieran felices privándose de muchas cosas como el hecho de no tener una genuina pareja a quién amar de verdad y no vivir una tediosa mentira día tras día que no parecía tener fin.

O por lo menos esa era la perspectiva de Craig que durante mucho tiempo sentía estar atrapado en un bucle infernal ya que por parte de Tweek pues ocurrió lo que suele pasar en situaciones muy parecidas a la suya. ¿Lo adivinan? Exacto, a final de cuentas si se enamoró genuinamente del pelinegro y tenía la esperanza de que con el tiempo transcurrido estando juntos él también.

Por desgracia, las cosas no iban ocurrir como deseaba ya que la realidad no es una película estilo Disney en el que ambos miembros de una falsa relación a final de cuentas terminan felices y comiendo perdices y van a vivir en un reino muy lejano. Cosa que comprobó a los 15 años…

 _Ellos se encontraban en la mansión de Token celebrando el cumpleaños de este. Todos abusaban de su hospitalidad haciendo todo tipo de desmadres y prácticamente destruyendo cimiento a cimiento su hogar sin ningún tipo de consideración y olvidando completamente que si están ahí era para festejarle ese día especial._

 _-Nada mejor que la fiesta de cumpleaños de un amigo rico para festejar nuestra ansiada libertad. Después de tantos años, ¡Las estúpidas personas de este pueblo dejaron de prestarle atención a nuestra relación y somos completamente libres de hacer lo que queramos con quién queramos!- Tucker estaba eufórico y tomó la lata de cerveza que tenía._

 _-¿Qué te pasa, Tweek? ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿No estás feliz también de estar libre de las malditas cadenas creadas por la sociedad para unirnos?- le preguntó al darse cuenta de que la expresión de él estaba muy lejos de ser la más alegre del mundo y tenía la cabeza gacha._

 _-Gah… pu-pues yo me preguntaba si pudiéramos seguir unidos por esas ca-cadenas- arqueó una ceja cuando le dijo eso -¡DIGO, DIGO! No quiero decir que nos volvamos esclavos y que nos den con el látigo todos los días para trabajar como burros ¡MUCHA PRESIÓN, GAH!- comenzó a exasperarse hasta que respiró hondamente para calmar sus delicados nervios -qui-quiero decir que pues… ya sabes. No… ¿Deberíamos seguir con lo nuestro por voluntad propia sin estar presionados por las demás personas?- desvió la mirada ya con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas._

 _-¿Cómo dices?- alzó ambas cejas de la impresión -¿Qué intentas decirme, Tweek?_

 _-Craig… yo tampoco quiero seguir fingiendo ante los demás que tenemos algo, deseo que lo nuestro si sea genuino- lo tomó de una mano hablando sin ningún tipo de vacilación o nerviosismo -yo… si te amo de forma verdadera y me encantaría seguir a tu lado como lo hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora por mucho tiempo más. Claro, si es que me lo permites- apretó su agarre._

 _La cara de Tucker era un completo poema. El amigo que ha tenido que soportar ese calvario junto a él desde hace 5 años aparentando ser algo que no son y que nunca fueron, ¿Acaba de confesarle que si lo ama de verdad y no ha aparentado quererlo por temor a posibles represalias?_

 _-¡NO, TWEEK!- bruscamente separó su mano de la suya -¡No puedo creerlo de ti! ¿Te escuchas siquiera? Siempre creí que odiabas esto tanto como yo y que no esperabas el día en que pudiéramos estar libres, ¡¿Y ahora resulta que quieres tener algo serio?!- algunas personas al oírlo se acercaron guiadas por su instinto de meterse en la vida privada de los demás._

 _-Pero Craig ¡GAH! Yo creía que tú…- los ojos del rubio comenzaron a inundarse de lágrimas._

 _-Lo lamento Tweek, pero yo no te quiero de ese modo. Es hora de que cada uno tome su camino y expanda sus horizontes para recuperar el tiempo que perdimos el uno con el otro- ignorando totalmente los comentarios despectivos que le dedicaban los demás, especialmente las chicas, se retiró dejando solo al pobre rubio hundido en la miseria total._

 _-¿Este es el fin de la pareja más tierna de todas? ¡NOOOO!- increíblemente, Cartman parecía ser el más afectado de todos los presentes y abrazó a su novia Heidi en busca de consuelo._

¿Qué dolor para un chico supera el de la pérdida de aquella persona que estuvo a su lado durante tantos años de su corta vida solo para que le destroce el corazón de ese modo y sin ningún tipo de miramiento? Debió haberse dado la idea de que él lo rechazaría pero confió tan ciegamente en que el pelinegro había caído también ese viejo cliché de "Amor falso que se vuelve real" que no estuvo preparado para un rechazo así, aun cuando él le había dicho en frente que estaba feliz de ya no tener que compartir las cadenas y grilletes que los unían.

¿Cómo entra la señora Marsh en la ecuación y de qué manera Tweek se fijó en ella? Desde su punto de vista podría decirse que fue una enviada del Cielo…

 _Estaba apoyado en la barra del mostrador sujetándose la cara con una mano. Movía lentamente el dedo índice dentro del café que tenía servido en frente sin ningún interés de tomarlo, algunas de sus lágrimas le caían encima y tenía la mirada perdida._

 _Tan solo había pasado una semana desde que su "relación" con Craig había terminado, y muy contrariamente a lo que uno esperaría, no se dejó guiar por sus paranoias diciendo algo como que todo eso fue una trampa del gobierno para hacer que se enlistara al estar sentimentalmente frágil o algo tramado por los gnomos para que se suicidara y así quedarse con su ropa interior o alguna locura de ese tipo, sino que su reacción de tristeza, dolor y angustia están dentro de los parámetros de una persona común y corriente a la que le partieron el corazón (Algo para nada bonito)_

 _-Craig… fui tan estúpido al pensar que lo nuestro podría volverse real… solo conseguí apartarnos y nunca más podremos estar juntos. ¿Qué voy hacer ahora sin ti?- soltó un lamentable gemido._

 _-Buenas días, Tweek- estaba tan metido en su fosa de tristeza que ni se percató de cuando alguien le habló -dije: buenos días, Tweek- solo reaccionó cuando esa persona le habló un poco más fuerte._

 _-¿Eh… cómo?- parpadeó volviendo en sí y al alzar la mirada se encontró con la radiante sonrisa de una mujer castaña a la que reconoció enseguida como la mamá de Stan -¡GAH, SEÑORA MARSHA! ¡Pe-perdóneme! ¡NO ME GRITE! Es que estaba pensando en otra cosa- se disculpó._

 _-No pasa nada- ella siguió sonriendo hasta notó su rastro de lágrimas -¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás llorando?- el chico se pasó una mano por la cara intentando secárselas afirmando que solo fue un sucio que se le metió a los ojos -no es cierto. Algo te sucede. Hace una semana mi hijo Stanley me dijo que tú y tu novio rompieron, ¿Estás así por eso?- no cabía duda que los chismes en un pueblo pequeño como lo es el de SP se mueven más rápido que la velocidad de la luz, en especial si giran en torno a una pareja que todos adoraban antes._

 _-Oh… sí, es por eso- asintió levemente viendo que no tenía caso alguno mentir -¡Es que esto no es justo! Él y yo hemos estado tanto tiempo juntos para complacer a las demás personas, ¡Que lo mínimo que nos merecemos es ser felices con aquella persona que amamos y aun así se me negó esto!- no solo estaba dolido, sino furioso con la vida por semejante jugada tan vil._

 _-Ay Tweek. Es que la vida no siempre es justa- eso le dio más pesar a la mujer -¿Puedo hablarte un momento? Claro, si quieres- siendo impulsada por el sentimiento de ayudar a todo aquel que esté pasando por un momento difícil, le ofreció una mano (Ahora se sabe de dónde Stan sacó el suyo)_

 _-¿Hablar un momento? ¡¿Acaso quiere ganarse mi confianza para luego llevarme a su casa y matarme para vender mis órganos en el mercado negro y después hacer muebles con mis huesos y piel y comerse lo que quede de mí?!- cualquier persona que escuchara eso de su parte y no lo conociera enseguida lo tacharía de loco, pero como Sharon lo conoce, solo rió un poco._

 _-No digas tonterías. Solo vamos hablar un momento y ya- al tranquilizarlo fueron a sentarse en una mesa. Nadie decía nada porque casi no habían personas en ese momento -¿Puedes decirme el motivo por el cual rompieron?- eso lo incomodó ya que debía decirle que ellos nunca fueron parejas de verdad -que no te de miedo. No voy a burlarme de ti o decírselo a alguien más- lo tomó de una mano para transmitirle confianza y volviendo a sonreírle._

 _Ese gesto lo sobresaltó e hizo que se sonrojara un poco, pero su sonrisa fue suficiente para que no pensara en la peor de las locuras y no exclamara sus típicas tonterías._

 _-Ve-verá, señora Marsh. La verdad es que…- le contó como ellos nunca fueron una pareja de verdad, que solo aparentaron para que todos los pueblerinos que los admiraban fuesen felices y que con el tiempo si se enamoró de Craig -… y lo eché todo a perder cuando le pedí que nos volviéramos una pareja de verdad. ¡LO PERDÍ PARA SIEMPRE!- se jaló los cabello volviendo a llorar._

 _-Wau… yo… no sé qué decir. Es que ustedes siempre parecieron verse tan felices juntos que uno nunca sospecharía que todo fue una farsa- esa información la tomó con la guardia baja, en especial porque fue una de las tantas personas que estaba orgullosas de ese dichoso valor que mostraban -no me imagino lo difícil que fue para ustedes haber fingido por tanto tiempo algo que no eran- pero volvió a verlo con pesar -ahora que me dijiste lo que en verdad te pasa, lo único que puedo decirte es que no dejes que esto te desanime. Sé que perder a alguien con quién has estado tanto tiempo es algo muy doloroso, pero la vida sigue y esta te puede ofrecer una solución para tu corazón roto cuando menos lo esperes- el rubio la vio fijamente sin comprenderla del todo._

 _-Tú eres un joven muy lindo y tierno que tiene toda una vida por delante. Estoy totalmente segura de que algún día podrás encontrar a ese alguien especial que ocupe el lugar que Craig tuvo en tu corazón. No te quedes estancado en el pasado ni que la depresión que te aflige ahora cierre tu corazón a alguien más ya que en menos de lo que te imaginas ese alguien pasará por la puerta de la cafetería y quedará fascinado con esas tiernas sonrisas que les dedicas a todos tus clientes junto con el delicioso café que solo tú sabes preparar. Claro, siempre y cuando no empieces a decir tus tonterías y creas que te quiere hacer algún daño._

 _Tweek no sabía que decir. Desde que comenzó a amar de manera genuina a Craig jamás se le había cruzado por la cabeza expandir sus horizontes cuando la farsa llegase a su fin al creer que él quisiera tener algo real a su lado. Ese era momento de dejar de lado el último remanente de esa experiencia y avanzar para ver qué cosas la vida le pondrá adelante._

 _-Muchas… ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS, SEÑORA MARSH! Sin dudas usted sí que sabe dar consejos, cuando se los pedí a mis padres, papá solo decía sus historias que nunca tienen final. ¡Debería volverse terapeuta o consejera amorosa!- su sonrisa borró todo rastro de tristeza que tuvo antes._

 _-De nada. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por un joven tan lindo como tú que le ha dado tanta alegría a los demás- lo volvió a apenar cuando le acarició su enmarañada melena rubia._

Ese fue el inicio de todo. Con el tiempo no solo fue superando su quiebre con Tucker, sino que comenzó a desarrollar interés en ella, ya que al ser alguien sabia, prudente, dulce, comprensiva y paciente (Siendo esto su rasgo más característico al tener que siempre lidiar con el cabeza dura de su esposo) la veía como el ser que lo complementaba en todos los aspectos ya que él es… no hace falta aclarar esto ¿Cierto?

Así que siempre le dedicaba los mejores servicios que la cafetería de sus padres podría ofrecer y hacía todo lo posible para ser siempre el que la atendiera y prepararle personalmente con sus propias manos el café y demás alimentos que pidiera.

 _-A-aquí tiene, señora Marsh ¡GAH! Espero que le guste- le sirvió un pastelito. Se mordió el labio inferior, cruzo los brazos tras su espalda moviendo el pie nervioso esperando su respuesta._

 _-¡Está sabrosísimo, Tweek! Sin dudas tus manos son capaces de crear las comidas más ricas del mundo- lo halagó sin percatarse de como su cara comenzó a arder al rojo vivo._

 _-De-de nada ¡GAH! Lo más dulce siempre debe estar con lo más du-dulce- intentó alabarla._

 _-Eres tan tierno- ahora su rostro parecía un mini sol cuando ella le acarició su cabello revuelto._

 _-Su café, señora Marsh. Como tanto le gusta- ahora le sirvió una humeante taza llena de ese néctar vital y del que tanto depende._

 _-Muchas gracias, cariño. Pero perdona si no puedo pagarte ahora. Es que Randy tomó con todo descaro el dinero de mi bolso para ir aposar con sus amigos, ¿Te puedo pagar luego?_

 _-¡Por supuesto, no hay problema! Es más, la casa invita. No tiene por qué preocuparse._

 _-Ojalá todos los chicos del mundo tuvieran tú mismo corazón- ahora le tomó una mano haciendo que sus característicos temblores no fueran por nerviosismo, sino por emoción y dicha._

 _-Se… señora Marsh…- en esta ocasión se le acercó llevando algo tras su espalda, ella le preguntó que quería -to-tome- mostró una caja de chocolates envueltas en un lindo listón -me enteré que usted cumple años hoy y quise darle esto… ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Y que tenga muchos años más- estaba que se moría de la vergüenza._

 _-Oh Tweek… ¡Que tierno de tu parte!- aceptó gustosa el regalo -muchas gracias- lo dejó tieso como un témpano cuando le dio un besito en la mejilla izquierda. Cuando se alejó no pudo ver como él se sobó el cachete para sonreír como enamorado._

Cada día en que ella entraba a su cafetería, era un día de absoluta felicidad para él ya que su simple presencia le era suficiente para hacerle alucinar y olvidar los problemas de la vida y que no pensara en todas las inconsistencias que suele pensar cuando no podía deleitarse con su vista.

En el fondo sabe que nunca podrá tener algo con ella tanto por la gran diferencia de edad, como porque es una mujer casada, pero mientras que venga a su cafetería, le dedique sus cariñosas sonrisas y halague cada vez que le da rica comida que le preparó con todo su amor y cariño, es más que suficiente para él y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

-Disculpa, Tweek. Creo que dejé mi bolso aquí luego de irme con Sheila. ¿Me ayudas a buscarla?- se le acercó cuando regresó a la cafetería e intentó encontrar su pertenencia.

-¡CLARO, SEÑORA MARSH! Discúlpenme un momento, señoritas- se despidió de las mujeres que habían pedido hablar con él y se molestaron porque ya no podrían seguir charlando.

-Creo que la dejó por aquí…- la castaña se agachó para buscar debajo del asiento en el que se había sentado antes.

Tweek no pudo evitar verle su lindo culito debido a esa pose y como lo contoneaba haciendo que su hiperactiva imaginación volviera a volar hasta lo más alto. Pero al percatarse de que cierta parte de su cuerpo se "emocionó" disimuladamente se dio un golpe ahí para calmarse.

-¡Aquí está!- ella se levantó sosteniendo su bolso -¿Tweek? ¿Qué te sucede?- se preocupó por la graciosa mueca de dolor que puso cundo se pegó,

-Es que me jalé muy fuerte el cabello…- habló con hilo de voz -¿Ahora se irá de nuevo?- se puso triste como al principio.

-Por supuesto. Pero no te pongas así. Recuerda que siempre habrá un mañana y volveré a tomar el sabroso café que solo tú sabes hacer- se despidió y se fue.

-Sí, un nuevo día para contemplarla señora Marsh, y espero que estos días continúen durante mucho tiempo más- soltó otro suspiro de enamorado para volver con las otras clientas.

Independientemente de si logrará enamorarla o no, y del mismo modo en como ocurrió con Craig, reza para esta rutina continúe una y otra vez para seguir admirando por siempre a la persona que le hizo ver que la vida sigue, que le hizo darse cuenta de que tiene mucho por delante, que le ayudó a salir de ese pozo de depresión, que le decida las más dulces caricias que alguna vez ha recibido, y que sin darse, se volvió su…

 _ **AMOR PLATÓNICO…**_

 **Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 15/02/2017.**

 **Y así termina esto. Al principio quería que la historia fuera de Stan enamorado de Sheila, pero como canónicamente se conocen y han tenido mucho contacto, no hubiera sido algo tan Crack como la pareja Tweek-Sharon a la que llamaré… Tweeron o Shareek XD**

 **Además, puse esto porque en un viejo fic mío llamado "El Sorteo de las Parejas" esta fue una de las tantas parejas locas que se me ocurrieron y también porque desde hace mucho tiempo que no escribo una historia que se enfoque en una relación amorosa entre un joven y una mujer mucho mayor que él (Sin llegar a los extremos de pedofilia, claro está)**

 **En caso de que se lo pregunten, eso de pegarle al oficial Barbrady con un gato ocurrió en uno de los viejos episodios de la temporada 2 justamente en el primer capítulo en dónde aparece Tweek (Solo alguien que en verdad ame el Crack se daría cuenta de ese guiño XD)**

 **Ahora me despido, y los que no tuvieron pareja en este San Valentín, no pierdan las esperanzas ya que yo no las perderé en algún día encontrar a mi nadie naranja como tanto anhelo… ¿A quién trato de engañar? ¡NUNCA CONSEGUIRÉ A ALGUIEN A QUIEN AMAR, WAHAHAHA! (Me tapo la cara con ambas manos llorando de forma muy caricaturesca para correr a una ventana y tirarme por esta XD)**


End file.
